30 Day OTP Challenge
by Animegrl421
Summary: This is now I collection of oneshots from my 30 Day OTP Challenge! A oneshot a day will be posted for the pairing of Kenny/Kyle! Each chapter title will be the challenge title. The chapters vary from rated K to rated M or even NC-17 as chapters add, each rating and warning will be posted at the head of each chapter. - K2, Kenny/Kyle, Ratings will vary.
1. Holding Hands

**Dear "Guest," I don't know if you'll get this but I wanted to answer your question! In this particular fic, they can be pretty much any age you imagine, to me-because of Kyle's emotions and such-I picture them around 14 of 15 years of age. However, in other days of this challenge they will most likely be 17 to 18 years of age-17 when they're just cuddling, dating, etc. but it moves forward to 18 or even 19 or older when sex becomes involved! Thank you so much for your review, feel free to imagine any age you like! :)  
**

**30 Day OTP Writing Challenge**  
_**Day One: Holding Hands**_

Kenny walked behind Kyle into the other's house, peering into the empty living room uneasily. "Aren't they supposed to be home right now?" he found himself whispering into Kyle's ear. The redhead paused in his steps, Kenny following the movement close behind.

He could practically fill the air thicken as he heard the sound of dishes clanging in the kitchen. "Oh…" He saw Kyle nod stiffly and shuffled closer. He hoped his presence helped Kyle in some way or another even as he watched the redhead move forward once more. Kyle hadn't said a word to him since they left school, the air around him thick the entire ride home. Kenny felt he should say something to ease the no-doubt raging emotions the other was experiencing, but he still had yet to summon the courage to do so. What would he even say?

He followed Kyle's slow steps to the kitchen, watching the other hold his messenger bag's strap like a lifeline. His knuckles were white from the strain, Kenny noted absently. Biting his lip, he paused as the other did, looking up at the woman washing dishes. As if she felt the change in the room, she dried her hands on a hand towel. "Bubba, what's wrong?" she asked immediately, bristling with concern. Kenny watched her eyes dart between the two of them questioningly, choosing to leave her gaze on Kenny for a moment. _She's probably wondering why I'm here… Maybe she thinks I'm the problem._ He wanted to laugh at his own thoughts. _In a way, I suppose I am. _

"Ma…" Kyle began, voice cracking. That made Sheila bristle even more, her face morphing into the perfect sight of motherly concern. It was the face that assured Kenny that it would end alright. Feeling his heart lighten slightly with the uplifting thought, he found himself looking to Kyle. The other hadn't even bothered to take his eyes from the floor yet, stray hair had fallen from his hat and landed in front of his face. Kenny found himself wanting to do nothing more than brush the curls back behind the other's ear and tilt the chin up to face the no-doubt loving mother in front of them. If only he could see, he wouldn't care… "I…"

Kenny took this as initiative to shift closer, his arm brushing the one holding the bag ever so tightly. He felt the arm shake with nerves. He looked down as Kyle shifted, watching the hands on the bag tremble. His body moved, half-consciously, his arm lifting, hand curling around the other's. It pushed Kyle's off his bag's abused strap and into Kenny's hand. Kyle glanced up at that, head tilting, looking at the blond with wide eyes even as Kenny squeezed Kyle's hand with his own in what he hoped was a reassuring gesture. He half-smiled, tilting his head to Kyle's worried mother.

Biting his own lip, Kyle looked up at his mother as per Kenny's request. Said-boy felt the hand's shaking decrease as the redhead looked into his mother's eyes.

"I'm gay."

Silence. Then-Sheila breathed out heavily, a hand on her chest. "Kyle, you had me so worried!" she said simply, leaning back against the counter behind her.

Kenny saw the other stiffen from the corner of his eye. "Ma, you're not-you're not mad?" he breathed.

Sheila blinked at Kyle. Then-she laughed. "Bubba, why would I be mad at you?"

Kenny beamed at her, feeling exhilarated by the news. He knew she wouldn't care. His eyes darted back to Kyle's face, hand squeezing the other's happily. "Kyle?" he asked in concern when he found the other's head tilted to the floor once more, shoulders shaking.

The redhead picked up his head at that, his free arm letting go of his bag and wiping his eyes. Kenny had seen it though, even as Kyle tried to hide it. Tears of pure relief.

"Thank you." Kyle whispered to the room.

**END**

**Author's Note: Hey guys, can you please tell me whether I should make everyday in this challenge a new fic (because of various genres and ratings) or one story? (And if one story I will post all you need to know about each chapter/challenge in the beginning author's note.)**


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

_**30 Day OTP Writing Challenge **_  
**Day Two: Cuddling Somewhere - Rated T  
**

Kenny woke to the sound of breaking glass. Groaning, he rolled over on his mattress, curling further into himself as he tried to ignore the fight growing somewhere in the trailer. He winced when he heard a body fall to the floor, recognizing the old sound too well for his liking. He sighed, rubbing his eyes as he pushed himself from the bed. "Dammit…"

Lifting the thin cover from his body, he shivered, briefly glancing out the window. It wasn't even light out yet. He found himself moving mechanically, trying his best to ignore the screams of his parents rage echoing through their small home. He shrugged on his jacket, foregoing trying to find his shoes as the screams worsened. Opening his window, he hiked himself up onto the ledge. On his stomach, he pulled himself through the window, feeling the sides scrape against his hips as he did so.

Once out, he breathed out in relief before continuing his journey. Finding the sidewalk easily by memory, he walked in the direction of his friend's street. He could see the lights in the distance, the unbroken ones his street didn't offer. Shivering, he pulled up the hood to his parka, zipping the jacket firmly after. Putting his hands in his pockets, he shuffled forward still. "Fucking Colorado," he cursed quietly. He barely registered the pain in his feet, the numbing cold covering the way the random bits of pebbles sunk into his flesh.

He came upon the lights, he could see a shady figure walking in the same direction as him. Curious, he trudged faster, head down in an attempt to block his face from the cool winds the faster walk provided. As he came upon the person, he felt a since of familiarity. Eyes searching, they passed through a light. "Karen!" he shouted, the girl in question jumping at the noise before pausing mid-step.

"Ken?" she asked, eyes wide. She turned to the voice, smiling upon seeing her brother.

Kenny grinned back, running up to her. "They woke you too, eh? Not surprising, seeing as how loud they got." he said quietly. "Where are you headed?" he asked, louder this time.

She actually looked to the ground at that, shifting uncomfortably as he scrutinized her. "Ike's…" she mumbled under her breath.

Kenny stood for a moment, trying to work out what he heard. He wanted to question more, wanted to give the fated 'big brother speech' he'd heard everyone else give their own siblings. But… He watched her shiver as a wind blew past, saw the blush, saw the way she shook in nerves and cold both. And he couldn't. He trusted her. Instead of saying another word, he pulled her in a one-armed hug, holding her closely in hopes his warmth would help her own. "Come with me then," he said, leading her with him as they walked. "We'll both freeload off the family together, 'kay?" he said reassuringly.

She looked confusedly at him for a moment before nodding with a small smile. "Thanks," she said. After a moment's pause of walking she added, "He won't try anything…" She reassured unsurely.

Kenny laughed at that, squeezing the shoulder he held. "No. He won't." he stated in a no-nonsense tone. _Or I'll kill the little fucker… _

Karen shook her head in response, letting him lead the way as they came to the house in question. She took the lead now, stepping to the front door, Kenny pulled her arm, stopping her.

"We can't just knock on the front door!" he whispered, hoping Kyle's parents wouldn't hear. She huffed in response.

"You have lots to learn, 'older brother.'" she taunted, shoving his arm aside and leaning down to the welcome mat underneath her. She tugged it upwards to reveal a key. Taking it, she smiled at her brother. "Coming?" she asked, unlocking the door slowly as to not cause much noise.

Kenny gave her a suspicious look, "Just how often do you come here?"

Rolling her eyes, she opened the doorknob, pulling the door aside. "Just a few times, and like I said he won't try anything. It's not like I won't punch his lights out the moment he does." she assured. He nodded at that, still slightly unnerved by the entire matter. She noticed, "Besides, it's not like my guardian angel isn't watching out for me, right?" she winked at Kenny before stepping past the threshold. "You coming or what?"

Kenny shook his head at both her words and the question. "I prefer the old-fashioned way."

"Suit yourself." That said, she closed the door quietly behind her.

The blond found himself standing there for a minute in thought, wondering what the Hell he'd missed in his sister's life. A cold wind blew past, breaking him from his thoughts. Shivering, he turned from the door and walked down the steps and turned to Kyle's side of the home. He found the old tree outside the other's window waiting there for him.

Stretching his arms some, he pulled himself up by the sides, climbing upwards towards the stretching branch near the top. He prayed he wouldn't die this time as he made it to said-limb. Taking a deep breath, he placed one hand on the limb, then the other. Letting his feet fall off completely, he grunted by the sudden weight. Taking another breath, he pulled himself up onto the branch and into a crawling position. He looked down, making sure a rabid animal wasn't stalking after him or anything random that seemed to follow him in times like these.

He looked in the direction of the window, crawling towards it carefully. It was only a foot away now, and, looking into the space, he could see it was cracked open. He leaned forward, grasping the edge of the window and pulling it upward. Now taking the ledge with both hands, he took his leap of faith forward-and found himself falling over into the room.

"Thank God…" he muttered to himself, grateful he didn't have another death to add to his calendar. He pushed himself up from the carpet, his legs falling ungracefully to the floor from the widow in the process. He glanced at Kyle's sleeping form for a moment-a bundle of blankets from this point of view. He smiled before closing the window shut fully and locking it.

Walking to the bed, he could see a peek of red hair near the top. Hearing the deep breaths the other was taking, he found he hadn't the heart to wake him. Instead, he pulled off all his jacket and pants, thankfully having boxers on for once. Trying not to cause too much motion in the bed, he dropped onto it, gently pressing himself in the space next to the redhead. Fighting for some cover, he pulled it over himself.

Relaxing now that he was somewhere safe and warm, he cuddled into the bed. He hoped it wouldn't scare Kyle too much when he woke that morning… Finding himself drifting, he barely registered Kyle's own unconscious movements. He felt them, however, as warm arms hugged his body, a torso joining soon after, pressing into his side. "Kyle?" he whispered tiredly. No answer was given, instead a head plopped on his chest, a nose nuzzling his cold; bare skin. He felt the other shudder from what he assumed to be cold. Kyle didn't pull away though, but curled further onto Kenny's body further, tangling his legs over the other's.

Kenny shifted under him, not knowing whether to move him or not. Deciding he hadn't the heart or really the need to move him, he left him there. He put his own arms around the Jew, a hand brushing through the massive amount of curls the other held. He smiled contentedly, feeling the body heat wash over his form. _I could get used to this… _

It almost made up for the hit he received that morning when a shocked Kyle discovered himself in bed with an almost-naked man. Almost.


	3. GamingWatching a Movie

**Day Three: Gaming/Watching a Movie - Rated T  
**

Kenny watched as Kyle absently tugged on a stray lock of hair in frustration. The redhead tapped his pencil against his desk, looking at his computer screen with furrowed eyebrows. Kenny tilted his head as the other placed his pencil into writing position, the tip touched his open notebook. He began to write slowly, "The author, Charles Dickens, wrote a story, 'Great Expectations,' which included a variety of lessons including…" He groaned, furiously erasing his thesis statement. "Goddammit…" He pinched his nose, unconsciously mimicking his friend, Stan. The blond smiled, covering his mouth to keep from laughing at the gesture.

Seeing the other's anger build, he knew it was about time he announced his presence in the room. He stepped forward silently, leaning over the edge of the desk chair, right next to Kyle's ear. Lifting his camera, he moaned, "Kyle…" Before backing a step for the reaction.

Kyle started, turning around immediately to find a flash of blue hitting him straight in the eyes. Blinking blearily at the source, he glared. The blond just flipped through the digital camera-looking for the picture he'd just taken. A smirk lined his face. "Kenny! What the Hell? Are you trying to give me a fucking heart attack?" he asked, face red with fury. Kenny looked up, withholding his want to capture the look on camera for his scrapbook-Hell, he was lucky if the redhead didn't tackle him to the ground and forcibly steal the camera from him. He prayed Kyle didn't realize it was possible.

"Can't I just come and see my best friend without him acting all weird about it?" he asked, frowning now. He paused in his flipping, eyes warming as he viewed the various pictures he had taken.

"You know damn well you can't, not when every time you come over you fucking try to scare the shit out of me!" Kyle turned back to his computer, eyes scanning the essays he had been looking at for reference. "Why don't you knock like everyone else?" he asked, pencil scratching a new thesis onto his paper.

"Dude, it's me! Besides, I love scaring you, if only you could see your face when I did it… Wait! You can!" he ended suddenly, tone happy. He was cutting it close even mentioning his private collection. Flicking the camera switch to "off," he hid it behind his back.

Kyle turned at that, raising an unamused eyebrow at Kenny's innocent look, tapping his pencil on the desk beside him. "I regret ever buying you that thing." he said simply. Sighing again, the tapping stopped. "How bad did I look?"

Kenny tsked at that, finger wagging at Kyle, "You know you're not allowed to look at it, my dear."

"I won't erase it-"

"That's what you said last time and it didn't stop you! Your promises are all lies!" Kenny interrupted the statement, hands now on hips, the camera in question hitting his side. "Besides, you look good enough to masturbate to, and that's all that matters, right?"

Kyle threw him a disgusted look, "Dude, sick! I don't wanna know about that!" he complained.

_Not my fault you throw me an orgasmic look whenever you get scared… _"Dude, chill, I'm kidding." _No, I'm not. _He hoped his thoughts weren't showing on his face, the redhead had a way of reading him he'd thought only existed between Kyle and Stan.

Kyle gave him a disbelieving look, his face showing his embarrassment at the suggestion. "Whatever, Kenny." He watched Kyle pull off his hat and run a hand through his hair, eyes closing briefly. When they opened, they settled on the blond's own. "So, with you here I doubt I'm going to get any work done, what do you want to do?"

Kenny shrugged, placing the camera on the desk. "You just got _Skyrim, _right?"

Kyle nodded, "Haven't gotten to play it much though with ma's bitching at me to do more schoolwork."

Kenny tilted his head, looking confused, "How far behind are you?"

"I'm not. I'm like two weeks ahead now."

He blinked at the teen, "Whatever dude, she's more of a freak than I am. Well, not the sex-freak part, just the other freaky shit I'm into."

"Ew, no, don't even start getting me to think about ma and sex at the same time!" Kyle shook his head as if trying to shake the thought away, "And you're not into anything _but _sex, dude. Have been since you were born."

Kenny laughed, "I came out like that, man, I swear! Not my fault I'm fucked-up, must be God's mistake or some shit." A pause of thought then, "Wouldn't be the first time…" he added in a mutter under his breath.

"What was that?" Kyle asked, giving him a worried look.

Kenny shook his head, "Nothing. So, when're we gonna play?"

Kyle gave him another look that Kenny recognized as his want to begin a "serious" conversation. He hoped he'd dodged it well-enough. Or that Kyle recognized he didn't want to talk seriously, he wanted to joke around. Finally, Kyle nodded, turning his computer on "sleep mode" before standing. "Come on, then, Mr. Impatient."

"Did you really just say that?" he asked, laughing. "'Mr. Impatient' will follow you." he said in his best superhero-type voice. "Ow! I'm calling the domestic abuse hotline, you know!"

Kyle rolled his eyes, leaving his room. "I thought you 'liked it rough?'" he asked, trying his best to mimic Kenny's own voice when he said his typical perverted lines.

The blond messed Kyle's hair as he followed him out the door, "Aww, I love it when you try to be all pervy. Too bad there's only one me, eh?" He ignored the glare Kyle sent back at him, continuing to walk down the stairs. "But nice try, wish I kept the camera to test out the filming part."

As Kyle began a rant, Kenny found the living room, it was blessedly empty. He wondered where Ike had gone from when he'd arrived. Shrugging and keeping in mind it wasn't any of his business, he plopped himself onto the couch. Kyle's rant ended soon after, he guessed the redhead had noticed he wasn't listening. _I hope that doesn't come back and bite me on the ass. Then again, if Kyle actually was to bite my ass… _Clearing his throat, he watched the other bend down to look through his games. _Speaking of ass…_

As if sensing the perverted images sprouting forth in Kenny's mind, Kyle looked back and sent him an angry look. "What'd I do?" he asked.

"Just you being you." Kyle replied, placing the game into the Xbox. As the disk holder automatically closed, the redhead picked up a controller and settled on the couch next to Kenny.

"That's not fair, you know," Kenny defended. "I can't help being me!"

"You can and you know it."

Kenny sighed, watching the game start. "Dude, what's this game about anyway?"

Kyle rolled his eyes, "You asked to play it and you don't even know what it's about?"

"It's the adventure of the unknown that makes the game! You know, kinda like how when I envision your bare ass, I don't know what it looks like since last I saw of it-but it makes the adventure of trying to sneak a peek so much bet-OW!" He rubbed his tender arm, "Shit, that probably bruised…"

"Hope it did." Kyle replied easily, "I'll start over the game and you'll see for yourself then."

He was handed the controller, with which he had no clue what to do. They watched the beginning of the game for a moment before the interaction part began. "What's a Nord?" he asked.

"Read the description."

"But, you're right beside me…"

"And you're right in front of the television with the description."

"But…reading's hard."

Kyle groaned, "A normal person so to speak."

"It says more than that at the bottom!"

"Then read that."

Kenny snorted, picking an argonian, "I'll be a motherfucking lizard then, a bad ass motherfucking lizard." Kenny murmured, looking through his options. "Holy shit, dude, I could be a hot woman!" He flicked the joystick to choose the opposite sex. "Mm, nothing hotter than a woman fighting in a game, amiright?"

"I wouldn't know." Kyle reminded, shifting in his seat. "Can't believe you're actually looking at game people as hot…"

"Just imagine her real and it's hot as fuck-like hentai, dude." Kenny flicked through the types once more, finding himself changing the looks more than he had on the man.

"Hentai?" Kyle asked unsurely, already knowing he would regret asking.

"Anime sex, dude. Hot as Hell. They get downright creepy sometimes too. Lots of shit with tentacles."

Kyle found himself pinching his nose again, Kenny laughing at the look of disgust. He looked back at the screen, changing his character once more. "Finally! My dream woman! I will name her… Kylie."

"Dude, no, don't fucking do that!"

"Why not?"

"Ugh, you know why."

"Too late." The red-haired woman he chose now had the name to match.

Kyle sighed in defeat, knowing it was impossible to go back and change it now that it was done. "You're fucking weird, I thought you were into both dudes and chicks."

"I am. This way I have the best of both worlds-Ouch! Kyle, that was a beautiful cliché moment and you just ruined it with your abuse!"

Kyle rolled his eyes, "You'll live."

The game continued with barely any comments until, "Fucking dragons! This is unreal, how the Hell can anyone fucking beat a _dragon. _Its skin is too tough for arrows and shit, and it's fucking _huge." _

"You can beat them if you know how to do it."

"You can beat me whether you know how to or not," he winced impulsively after he found the words had been said aloud. But the hit didn't come, he guessed Kyle didn't know what the words meant yet or- "Ah!" Yep, he'd figured it out.

"Goddammit Kenny, just play the game!"

"How can I when you beat me every time I start to enjoy myself?"

"I thought you were okay with me 'beating you?'" Kyle asked, looking toward the other with a raised eyebrow.

"In bed, babe, don't wanna get all kinky in a place your parents probably had sex-OW! Shit, dude, really?"

"You're the one who's fucking sick."

"You know you love me anyway." Kyle ignored him again thankfully, his arm was actually feeling as if it was about to bruise at this point. _Damn Kyle and his stupid hitting habit…_

He exited the cave on the screen. "I'm bored." he complained.

"Already?"

"There's nothing going on…"

Kyle sighed, taking the controller and saving the current game before quitting. "So, you wanna play another game or what?"

"What else is there?"

Kyle made a thoughtful noise in the back of his throat as he got up from the couch, stretched, and headed to the television. His fingers tugged his hair in through before he bent over to look through the disks on the floor. Kenny watched the view, mentally snapping pictures. _Never leaving my camera again… _He tilted his head to the side, hoping for a better angle. Kyle bent lower, pants tightening around the edges, leaving a pretty good visual of the ass underneath. He bit his lip to keep from moaning. His pants suddenly felt tighter.

Hoping Kyle wouldn't notice, he picked his legs up from the floor, feet on couch, head resting on knees comfortably. _One day I'll pound dat ass… _He looked away quickly just as Kyle stood straight again, turning to Kenny's direction. In his hands he held a few cases. He flipped through them, "Okay, so, we have 'Fight Club,' 'Halloween,' 'Friday the Thirteenth,' 'Hostel,' or 'Taken.'"

Kenny cleared his throat again, causing Kyle to look up. Rubbing the back of his neck, he answered, "How about…'Hostel?'" he asked. It was the only one he hadn't seen yet.

Kyle put the DVD in the Xbox, playing the disk. "Want food?" he asked idly, waiting for it to load.

Never one to turn down a free meal, Kenny nodded. Kyle walked out and Kenny heard him shuffle around in the kitchen. A minute later, he heard the sound of popcorn popping. He waited, letting his arousal lessen with random thoughts. "What's this movie about anyway?" he asked as Kyle finally returned with a large bowl of popcorn.

"Where'd your sense of 'adventure' go to?" Kyle asked in return, giving him the bowl.

"Touché."

Kyle played the movie, idly taking a few pieces of the food and throwing them into his mouth. Kenny did the same before shifting uncomfortably. He leaned over, moving the bowl to the couch as he lay himself onto the couch, head resting on Kyle's empty lap. He pushed the bowl to his chest to allow them both access to it. He felt Kyle shift, wondering if this position was alight. _We act like a couple a lot already… _As far as he was concerned, they were dating. On Kyle's end, he wasn't so sure. They hadn't discussed it much past the awkward, "You okay with this?" conversation. He was already getting rid of his regular booty calls for the other, it's be total bullshit if it was for nothing. Letting himself relax, he felt a hand slowly press against the top of his head. The fingers wriggled some, tangling into his mess of a hairstyle. They finally settled into a pattern of movements. Kenny made a content noise, happy the other accepted this.

A few minutes more into the movie, they both realized it probably wasn't going to be good. "So, they're all just wanting to have sex? They traveled that far to have _sex? _Are they really _that _desperate?" Kyle asked, watching the three men enter a hotel.

"You'd be surprised how far people would go to have sex." He knew from experience. "They get extremely desperate when they can't find anyone to do the deed with. Which only makes trying to get someone all the worse as they're seen as creepy as Hell." He ate a piece of popcorn absently, watching the three act like idiots.

"Oh…Well, that's just stupid."

"I know."

They watched some more, "You know, I'm starting to think these guys act a lot like us…"

"Thought that was just me," Kenny replied. "There's a perve-guy- me, this ultra-weird and sorta serious dude-Cartman I guess, and there's a huge nerd that's awkward and apparently easily taken as gay-no doubt it's you. Yep, us. Where's Stan though?"

"Probably stayed home with Wendy." Kyle replied.

Kenny laughed, "So, because of Wendy he doesn't have to put up with this shit? Maybe she is good for him after all."

Kyle smiled above him, "When she's not blowing up about some minor error on his part, PMSing in general, or being a straight-up bitch then yeah, I guess she is."

The movie was pretty good actually, just exaggerated in too many parts. Particularly the torture. "That was 'killing him easily?' I'd hate to see what hard was…"

"We probably will later," Kenny reminded.

They were granted their wish. "I just don't understand it, if he liked him why'd he choose him to kill, and why didn't he just shoot him or something if he _had _to kill him?"

"Dude, you're still on that?" _Of course he is, it's Kyle. Anything illogical in the slightest bit makes him over-think._

"I just…I don't get it."

"Dude, the dude's lucky he didn't get raped first-the guy's clearly a creeper."

"Wait, what?" Kyle asked, looking down at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"The guy's gay and totally thinks they both like each other in the 'let's fuck' way. He totally wanted to hit that."

"Don't make shit up, Kenny," Kyle replied slowly.

"Not making stuff up, just telling what I see."

Kyle shook his head in response. Near the end was the worse, of course. "Why did she-this makes no fucking sense."

"She's Asian."

"And that has to do with what exactly?"

Kenny rolled his eyes, "Their entire culture is based on looking pretty."

"True…" Kyle shrugged. "She could've just came to America, you know."

"Ha, we'd make her a fucking poster-child!"

"Yeah, 'Don't smoke or you'll end up looking like this!'"

Kenny laughed, "Us Americans and our love of people with problems."

The movie ended, but Kenny found he didn't want to get up. Kyle apparently didn't either as he didn't make a move to turn off the Xbox. The hand in his hair, which had paused rubbing near the middle of the movie, began to move again. Kenny closed his eyes and leaned into the feeling. "What now?" Kyle asked quietly, almost afraid to break the silence that had fallen between them.

"Dunno…" Kenny replied, finding himself getting sleepy now that he was relaxed and basking in the 'finished a movie' glow. "Sit here?"

Kyle didn't answer, just continued his ministrations. There was another pause, and Kenny knew Kyle wanted to talk about their relationship. And then it came, "Kenny?" Kyle asked softly, no doubt looking at said-boy's face for signs of hearing him.

Kenny kept his eyes closed, trying his best not to move his eyes around and keep his breath even. He heard Kyle say his name again, this time a bit louder. He continued to feign sleep. Kyle eventually gave up, playing with the hair in his hand more than massaging the head that housed it now. Kenny knew he was deep in thought, but didn't have much time to think on it himself as he fell asleep for real just moments after.


	4. On a Date

**30 Day OTP Writing Challenge**

**Day Four: On a Date - Rated T**_**  
**_

Kyle straightened his jacket yet again, feeling nervous for the upcoming day. He bit his lip, the same question he'd been pondering since a week ago-when he'd been asked out in the first place-pounding through his mind. _Is this a date? _He couldn't bring himself to ask the initiator, none other than Kenny McCormick, for fear of looking like an idiot. If it wasn't a date, it'll make the entire evening awkward but if it _was _a date he'd look stupid. He knew either way Kenny wouldn't let him live it down. He tugged on his hair, wondering how much different he should look. If he looked too over-done and Kenny wasn't wearing something like that… "Dammit!" he growled in frustration, hands pulling his hair.

Then, he heard it, the fateful knock. He chanced one more look in the mirror, deciding his usual outfit was enough for the day. And if Kenny looked any different, he'd mark his own outfit up to not being into fashion-which he wasn't. Hoping it'd work, he left his room. Downstairs, he could hear his mother talking to Kenny in her usual happy tone. She had grown to like Kenny's continued presence over the years almost as much as she had Stan's. She even liked Karen, Kenny's younger sister, who came over to visit Ike almost as often as her older sibling.

Taking a breath, he walked downstairs. Half-way down, he could see his mother's figure almost completely blocking his not-date's/date's own body. _Is she _hugging _him? _He wondered what they were talking about.

"Oh, there you are, Kyle!" He heard his mother say when he reached the landing, her body pulled away from Kenny's. _Motherly instincts are fucking weird. "_My little Bubba, look at you!"

He couldn't tell from her tone whether she was mad at his choice in clothing or not. Kenny appeared from behind her, and Kyle could see the other was without his usual parka, in its place was a casual t-shirt and nice jeans. He bit his lip, looking to the floor. _At least it's casual… _He reminded himself, a hand touching his opposite arm's elbow, thumb rubbing it. Allowing his head to look back to the other's, he felt his insides jolt at Kenny's winning smile.

He took a breath, hoping it wasn't too obvious that he was nervous as Hell. Kenny shook his mother's hand, telling her how they'd be late for the movie if they didn't leave now. She nodded, smiling happily at the two before shooing them out of the house, closing the door behind them.

Kyle blinked at that, "So…"

Kenny shook his head, taking his hand. Kyle felt his heart skip a beat at the action just before Kenny led him to the car by the appendage. Opening the passenger's side, he motioned Kyle inside, letting go of his hand. It still felt warm.

The blond closed his door and got into his own seat, starting the car just moments later. "You look nice today," Kyle commented in a low voice, slightly hoping the other wouldn't hear it in case this was a step too far in their maybe-relationship.

Kenny smiled at the words, "I know I do," he replied shortly in a joking tone. "Are we getting anything at the theater?" he asked, arm touching the back of Kyle's seat as he pulled out of the driveway.

He shook his head, only to remember Kenny was watching the road, "Not unless you want something."

"It's damned expensive but popcorn would be nice, you can have that right? It's kosher and diabetic-allowed and shit?"

Kyle laughed, "Dude, it's fine, it's just popcorn." _Not too much allowed though…_

The other moved his arm off of the seat, choosing instead to fiddle with the radio with the hand. "Nothing good's on nowadays…" he said as music filled the speakers. "It all sounds like shit." He switched between stations.

"You sure you're not getting the 'cynical asshole' syndrome?" Kyle asked.

"Ha. Ha. You know that's total bullshit. Oh, yes, my jam!"

Kyle paused, trying to figure out which song to which the beat belonged. Then, "No, turn it."

"Swag, swag, swag on you!" Kenny sang, practically bouncing in his seat.

Kyle groaned, wanting to beat his head against the dash. "Ugh, all of his music is shit…"

"Who's the 'cynical asshole' now?" Kenny asked, turning up the volume.

"Not when it comes to him. He sounds just like every other boy band-type singer since ever."

"Then you should have no problem listening to hi-Don't change it!" Kenny complained as Kyle turned the station to a classical one. "Aww, dude, seriously? This isn't music!"

Kyle smiled, "It made music. This is what music is based from."

"No one cares about the base of anything! Like CD players and shit! No one uses that anymore!"

Kyle 'hmm'd, "I seem to recall you having a CD player…"

"'Cause I'm poor as shit, dude, and I need music to live."

The redhead rolled his eyes, feeling his nerves push back as the conversation carried. Kenny wasn't acting differently. _Besides with the hugging of ma and the hand-holding-to lead me to the car… _His thoughts were conflicted, battling between not-date and date over and over. _Why does it matter so much? I'm not supposed to act any differently on a date, right? _Eyes widened, _Do I? Oh shit…I don't know. _He thought to Stan and Wendy, he always bought her flowers and talked sweetly to her and-

"Kye?" He heard Kenny ask. "You okay?"

Shaking his head from his thoughts he looked over to see a concerned Kenny watching him every so often. "Y-yeah," he said, cursing his nerves again as it came out as a stutter. He felt like Tweek. _Wait-I'm not acting like Tweek am I? Oh God, I am, aren't I? Shit! _

"You don't look it, you seriously okay? If you feel sick or something we can always reschedule…" Kenny said, biting his lip. _Is he nervous too? _

He cleared his throat, "I'm fine, dude! Just thinking about the movie!"

Kenny smiled, "It should be fucking awful!"

Kyle laughed, "Let's hope, I don't like the in-between ones. Or 'Saw'…I mean, the ending's are okay but all that gore and no horror? Doesn't do well together, especially with all of the nudity they throw into it now…"

"Kyle, don't speak such blasphemy! 'Saw' was amazing! You can't tell me you saw those endings coming!" Kyle didn't answer, instead he chose to look out the window. "You did, didn't you? Fuck you and your fucking brain, dude!"

"Not my fault you didn't see each coming, they gave hints!" Kyle defended.

Kenny gaped, glancing at him before turning back to the road. "I can't believe this! I thought you liked those movies, why the Hell did you continue watching them?"

_Because we watched them together, and your reactions were always so…_He shook himself from the thought, Kenny was never _cute. Except he kinda was…_"'Cause it was fun, dude." That was true at least. They never just watched a movie, they had their own commentary to add to it too. It made him smile thinking about it.

"True…" Kenny admitted as he pulled the car into the movie theater parking lot. Choosing a space, he pulled into it. "Tight fit." he said after he stopped the car completely. "I always manage to force myself in though, just takes a few tries. In the end it's worth it." he commented to himself.

Kyle blinked, "What…" Then it hit him, "Dude, really?"

Kenny winked, "I can't help it, Kye, I'm sex in person form!"

"In your mind you are," Kyle replied, rolling his eyes as he left the car.

"Isn't that all that matters?" Kenny replied, eyebrows raising in question.

They walked into the building, Kyle shaking his head at Kenny's theatric bowing as he opened the doors for him. _Does that make it a date? _He forced the thoughts from his mind. Inside the theater, Kenny handed over both of their pre-ordered tickets before literally running to the almost-completely empty concession area. Kyle followed at a much slower pace, making it next to his note-date date in time to hear him order his food.

"…You heard me, right? I want it popped to perfection, every bite melting in my mouth. Pour the butter all over it, fill the bowl with it to the brink-until it practically explodes from overage. I usually like it salty as much as I love it warm and sticky with butter, but I have a diabetic with me and I think since the butter will kill him, no salt. Also, I want some coke-no not the powder kind-I want it as large as they come. I only put the largest to these lips. Then another but make this one diet, my friend's not used to the full-on type yet. I don't want ice for either, I like it when it fills my mouth completely unmarred by clumps-that shit's nasty and makes me question life itself." Then, seeing the woman at the counter just blink in response, he leaned over, "Don't make me beg…" he moaned. She turned at that, face red as she gathered the bowl for them.

Kyle gaped at the smirking boy who was now playing with the straw dispenser. "What?" Kenny asked at the look, laughing when Kyle just continued to gape. "If you keep it open like that I might just have to fill it for you…" Kyle's mouth snapped shut.

"Dude, why the Hell did you do that and-clumps?" he had to ask, from what he knew about sex that just didn't add up.

Kenny shook his head, chuckling. "Don't ask, just know I've been around and I've _seen _things, dude."

Kyle shook his head, pinching his nose when the woman came back to them with their order. He took out his wallet to pay but Kenny's hand stopped him, "I got this," he said, pulling a bundle of crinkled ones from his pocket. The woman blinked at Kenny as he counted out the money. Seeing her look, he winked, "Pulled an all-nighter and everything."

Kyle found his face reddening from embarrassment of the situation. Kenny laughed and gathered his own change before taking the order from the counter. Kyle took the cups from him, "Which theater?" he asked, not daring to comment on anything Kenny did at this point.

"Six," the other replied.

In the theater, they took seats in the very front, not wanting to disturb others with their comments-if they were to make any. They made themselves more comfortable in their seats, putting the bought items in their respected positions. Kenny held the popcorn. They talked for a few minutes, watching the other viewers as they walked in to make sure no one was close enough to be bothered by them-well, Kyle did, Kenny didn't care. "I paid for this like everyone else." he stated.

"Yeah, and everyone else paid for it to actually hear it. Do you really want their money going to waste because they can't understand what's going on?"

Kenny rolled his eyes at that, "Dude, they wasted their money the moment they decided to come to this movie."

Kyle took a sip of his drink, it was warm. "By the way, why did you get no ice?"

"They have a rule here that a cup must be seventy-five percent ice. It's total bullshit at these prices, so I don't buy ice at all."

Kyle nodded, _That explains a lot… _

The movie started, moments in they knew it was going to be the horrible they wanted. "This makes no sense…"

"See, your reasoning about not disturbing people makes even less sense now-no one knows what's going on regardless of talking interrupting." Kenny whispered back.

In the middle of the movie, Kyle found himself sinking into his seat, arm planted on the armrest beside him. He didn't expect, only seconds after, for another's hand to wrap around his own. Starting, he felt the hand squeeze his own shortly. He looked to Kenny to find the blond undisturbed by the action, instead using his free arm to eat some more popcorn. He laughed at a random scene.

_It's definitely a date. _His heart pounded in his chest, thoughts racing. The bundle of nerves from before the _date _started came back full-force. He didn't dare breathe. As if finally noting his friend's discomfort, Kenny leaned over. He set his chin on Kyle's shoulder, free arm clutching the other's upper arm gently. He rubbed it some, "You okay?" he asked.

Kyle was grateful for the dark theater as he felt his face heat up, "Y-yeah…" _Can he feel the heat practically coming from my body right now? _

Lips pecked his cheek briefly, reassuring him in more ways than Kenny would ever know. He breathed again as the other carried on watching the movie right after. _We're dating… _


	5. Kissing

_**Day Five: Kissing - Rated T**_

Kyle shifted in his seat, "Kenny, why am I doing this exactly?"

"Because you're one of those freak-students who just _have _to take hard tests." Kenny replied. "You'll do fine." he assured.

Kyle doubted that very seriously. He shifted again, uncomfortable once more. "You don't know that…"

"No, not for sure, but I do know you."

Kyle rolled his eyes, tapping his leg. He tried to relax, feeling his muscles tense to the point of shaking. He took a deep breath. "I really need to pass this…"

Kenny smiled, "And you will."

"So _you _say."

"So does everyone who has ever met you," Kenny replied simply. "Dude, it'll be a piece of cake. Go in, get the test, finish the test, get out. It's easier than sex."

"Ugh, don't start talking about sex again…" As if he didn't feel pressured enough about the test…

"I always mention sex though-it's my thing, remember? You're the smart one, I'm the pervy one?" Kenny furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"I just don't like thinking about it…" Kyle stated.

"Right…What's the _real _reason, then?" Kenny asked, thumb rubbing the thigh in hand.

Kyle sighed, knowing he would probably keep bringing it up until he finally answered. "I-I'm just not ready."

"I'm not pressuring you..." Kenny replied suddenly.

"It's not that, I just-I feel like such a prude when you mention your past sex life." Kyle admitted.

"But you're fucking amazing in bed!"

Kyle gaped, "Did I miss the day we had sex?"

"Oh yeah…That was a dream. Sorry." Kenny replied, laughing at Kyle's face. "Dude I'm kidding," _Not,_ "you'll be as fine in bed as you are in studies. I've no doubt you'll be a best lay ever. Especially with that tight ass-"

"Kenny! Stop, we're in a fucking office!"

Kenny looked around, eyeing an elderly couple listening in non-subtly. "Hey! We're not a fucking soap opera! Yet."

Kyle groaned, "Shut up." he said, then, to the couple, Sorry!" They gave him a blank stare. Biting his lip, he looked away, then whispered, "They're fucking creepy…"

Kenny nodded, "Don't worry about it."

"And I wasn't talking about the having sex part, I was talking about us not having had sex yet."

"Oh, well, that's fine. That's why God gave me a hand _and _a dick, right?"

Kyle gave him a disgusted look, "Dude, you're not the best with advice…"

"Never said I was."

A group passed them, heading towards a nearby door. "Shit, the test is probably starting!"

"Calm down, it starts in five minutes, you've got time." Kenny said, standing as Kyle did.

"I know but…" Kyle looked at the door nervously.

"Kyle," Kenny said, hand holding the other's arm to turn him around.

Then, lips were upon his own. He moaned, eyes closing. A tongue slipped in at that, uncertainly, he responded back. Arms wrapped around Kenny's neck, bringing the boy closer. They pulled away to breathe. Light-headed, he rested his forehead on Kenny's chin. "That was some way to do a first kiss…"

"Eh, figured it was about time," Kenny joked. "Thought it would help with the nerves since I'm not really good with verbal-shit."

Kyle laughed, "I guess it helped some…"

Kenny pulled away further, letting Kyle's arms fall from his shoulders, "Get your ass in there and win this thing!" he said turning the other around and smacking said-ass.

"Kenny!" Kyle said, turning to see the other laughing. Eyes softening, he walked into the classroom. _He's so lucky he did a sweet thing beforehand…_


End file.
